Riddick
by Sufferb4me
Summary: Sequel to Fry lives. Riddick comes back to Jack and Fry, only...some one else is after Riddick, and they have plans to make his life a living hell. Complete.
1. He's back

Chapter 2

There was a long beeping sound. Caroline rolled over and hit the button on her alarm. She sat up and shook her head. Tears streamed down her face. She had another dream about Riddick. He reached out his hand and told her to come with him but every time he she took a step he kept getting farther. Then he was taken by the dim lighted streets of Corprey where he left her almost three years ago. She wiped her tears and got up. She walked to the bathroom. 

" Lights on." she said as she looked into the mirror.

" Shower on." she heard the water splash onto the ground. She striped from her long shirt and underwear she used to sleep in. Caroline stared into the mirror. The scar from the alien was almost gone. Her hair was down to her shoulders. She stepped into the shower letting the warm water caress her body.

She threw on the black body suit that lay on her bed. She put her hair into a ponytail and grabbed the remote control from her table and pressed in a certain code. A wide screen was projected onto her wall. A young woman's face appeared.

" Hey Fry." the young girl smiled. She had green eyes and brown hair.

" Hey Jack. So, what's our schedule?"

" We have flight training in an hour, gym in three and then we have to take some mercs to Corprey." she said almost with a sigh.

" Corprey?"

" Yah, anyway, just come get some food and we'll go to training together."

Fry smiled and clicked off. She took a deep breath.

" I can do this." she said walking to the doors, " Open doors." The large metal doors separated and she walked out.

" You all right?" asked Jack as Fry sat staring out the window into space.

" Huh, " she said snapping back to reality, " Oh yah, I'm fine." 

" Are you sure you want to go to Corprey?"

" Yah, I'm fine. That was three years ago. I'm over it." she lied. She knew it wasn't true, but she didn't fell like backing down. It had been a couple months since she had flown anything that actually breathes. 

" Well, come one, we have to go do a system check before we go, we don't want any more Hunter Grazna's do we?" said Jack with a smile. Fry laughed.

" Ok, lets go."

They headed down the busy halls of the flying school down to the landing and boarding strip.

" Oh fuck that." yelled Jack looking at the name.

" What."

" The ship is called Hunter Grazna 2."

" Yah, I flown her before, its really scary sometimes."

" I'm not even flying it, shit I'm even _on it and imp already fucking freaked out."_

Fry laughed and pulled Jack into the ship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok, this is for all you people who have no idea what is going on here. After Riddick left they flew to the nearest planet and said their goodbyes. Jack told Fry she wanted to become a pilot. Fry took her back and enrolled her into the school. Soon they became best friends. Some times they wrote to Iman saying that they were ok. Anyways Jack is supposed to be like 16 in this story ok?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------" All systems go in the main bridge." said Jack coming from the back of the ship.

" Ok, go check the hull breach." she said clicking on a few buttons.

" Sure." Jack went to the very back with her electronic clipboard.

Fry pulled out of her chair and looked out the opening. Ten mercs were marching her way. One had red hair and blue eyes.

" Johns?" she whispered to herself. She was shot back to the dead planted.

" So we die out of shear fucking nobility." she said staring at the screen, her hand on the handle.

" Don't you touch that handle. Fry!" she felt a second of remorse for Owens.

She was sent back to the bone yard were Johns smiled.

" Guess I'm a little more glad to be here than I thought."

She felt almost charmed. Then she was taken to the skiff where Riddick and her had their heart to heart.

" You think Johns is a do right man. You think I could trust him to cut me loose?"

" Why, what did you here?" she said with a weak smile.

She felt his breathing on her neck.

" The creed is greed-"

" Don't waste my time. Where not going to turn on each other no matter how hard you try." Then she saw driven to the last kiss before he left her.

" Ma'am?" she was felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to a young man with blue eyes and red hair. She stared at him for a minute before he said anything.

" Ma'am, are you ok?" 

" Oh yah, sorry. You look like some on I used to know."

" William Johns?" he asked with a smiled.

" Yah how did you...."

" He's my father, I'm Mark."

" Oh, he seemed so young."

" Well, he was thirty eight, and I'm twenty. You can do the math right?" he said tipping her chin.

The other mercs boarded after he passed by her.

" We leave in an hour. Cryo sleep in two." she said showing him around.

" Uh huh." he said nodding his head. His crew was following them. Jack rounded the corner and her mouth dropped open. She stared at Johns who had a confused look on his face. She started to breathe in short raspy breaths.

" Jack, its not him." said Fry walking over to her.

"Its his son."

Mark walked over and stuck out his hand. Jack stared at and looked up.

" Um ok." said Mark pulling away slowly.

" You're still part of him." she said running down the hall and turning around the corner out of site.

Mark had a bizarre look on his face.Fry felt bad for the young girl. She had loved Riddick, and Johns was going to take that away from her. Shit, Johns was going to kill her. Riddick had told Fry that when Iman and Jack were asleep. She knew he liked her. No matter what he said, he liked her. Had saved her hadn't he?

" What the hell was that about?" asked a bewildered Mark.

" Nothing, anyways." she said walking again, " May I ask why your going to Corprey?"

" Sorry ma'am, that's classified."

" Oh." she said with a sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed on Corprey and checked into some rooms down the street from the ship.

" Why are we staying?" asked Jack looking around.

" This is your first flight right?"

" Uh uh."

" Ok, well, we stay one night, then the next mourning we leave."

" God this place brings back so many memory's."

" Yah, it does."

" You think he's still here?" asked Jack rolling over to look at the other bed where Fry was laying. She was staring at the wall.

" I dunno'" she said turning to her. She gave a comforting smiled and Jack returned it. She jumped up and Fry turned startled from the sound of the bed. The room had gotten really quiet.

"I'm going to go get a soda and some food, want anything?"

" Nah. Be care full though, this place is really bad."

" I know I know _Mom." she said smiling. Fry smiled and Jack walked out._She whistled as she walked down the hall in her skintight gray flight suit. An old man was walking by. He looked grungy with scars and tattoos. She could tell he had been to prison. She walked by and felt a hand on her arm. She began to scream but the man quickly over powered her and covered her mouth. He ran with her out side and shoved her into the nearest ally. She backed up into the wall tears flowing down her cheeks.

" Now, what s a girl like you doing in a place like this."

" Get away." she said as he approached her with a wicked smile. She felt her stomach collapse as she cried.

" There are bad people out here tonight." he said beginning to unbuckle his pants. In a blink of an eye, the man was laying on the ground blood emitting from his throat. She looked up as a large muscular man stood in front of her.

" People like me." he said.

" Riddick?" 


	2. The Fight

0 6 pt 6 pt 0 

                                                                Chapter 3

Jack felt herself being carried. She open her eyes. Her vision was blurry but soon came back to normal. She looked up to see who was caring her. Riddick looked down at her and slightly smiled.

" Where are we?" she asked making him stop. He set her down gently.

" On our way to your room."

" What?" she asked puzzled.

" Look, we are in your motel." he said waving his hand. Jack looked around. She was back in the hall where she was abducted.

" Oh. Are you going to go see Fry?" she asked as he began to walk again.

" Of course." he said with a small smile.

" Why did you come back?" asked Jack looking at him.

" I wasn't going to let you get raped then killed. If anyone's going to kill you its going to be me." he said not looking down. Jack shrugged her shoulders. She knew that he meant that sweetly, but in his own extremely fucked up way. Jack smiled to herself. Just walking near her made her want to cry. She latched on to him, tears flowing now. He stopped and hugged her. He didn't need to kneel down; she was almost to his chest.

" What's with the water works?" he said tilting her chin up to his.

" Iv missed you that's all." said Jack trying to calm down.

" Jackie-"

" Jack."

" Jack, you shouldn't have got attached to me. You're a sweet kid, but you have so much going for you. Why do you wasn't it on me? I'm a fucking killer."

" You may be a killer, but shit, you saved me, Iman and Fry. Why shouldn't I get attached?" she said pulling away.

" Jack, you just can't. I don't know what you see in me, you were the only one to talk to me or think I was cool in my whole life. I really thank you for that, but you can't admire me for your whole life, you need to get on with you life. Start over." he said pushing her away.

" You should have just let me die."

" Jack." she pushed past him and slammed the door to her room.  He felt his stomach tearing out of his body. He knew what he was doing was for the best. He walked past her room where he could hear shrill crying. He knocked on the door next to the one where Jack ran into. It was completely silent inside. He picked the lock with his shiv and open the door. The room was dark except for the blue moon that was shinning though messy curtains. The light was shinning on her face. Riddick walked over to her and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Even though she was asleep Riddick could see the dried up tears trails. She'd been crying, he thought.

He watched her trying to ignore the screaming coming from the other room. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, it was tearing him up inside. He fell asleep soon after.

"Riddick wake up!"  
Riddick woke up with a tender kiss.

" C'mon we have to go." she said pulling him out of his seat.

" Fry..."

"Riddick, c'mon." she said dropping his hand when she realized he wasn't going to move.

" I-"

" Your not coming." she said filling anger burst through her body.

" I-"

" You fucking bastard, I fucking hate you, I hope you fucking die. Why the fuck did you even come back if you were just going to fucking leave the god dam next fucking day." she screamed running out the door. Quick as lighting he had her pinned on the bed. She struggled to get him off, but was quickly over powered. He nuzzled her neck and she closed her eyes, pleasure over coming her anger. He moved his lips up her neck and teased her mouth. She wanted him so bad she couldn't stand it

" Let me get my things, and we can continue _this on QS6" (That's the planet that Fry and Jack are living on)_


	3. The Flight Back

Fry pulled Riddick onto the ship. Jack was already in there prepping the ships main fold. She looked back and rolled her eyes. She turned to the main screen and continued working.

" What was that about?" asked Fry looking at Riddick.

" Nothing, so, you gonna' show me around the ship?"

" Sure." She grabbed his hand and pulled him around the corner.

Jack again felt his harsh words reach her. Her eyes began to water as she pressed a few of the buttons on the beeping panels of lights. They had two days on the flight till they had to get into their cryo-chambers. They all had separate rooms, but she had a feeling that Fry and Riddick would be sharing one. She felt so hurt by what Riddick had told her, about not wanting her around. The fact that she needed to get on with her life never entered her mind. She never thought Riddick was holding her back, actually she though he was keeping her going. She remembered when she was younger how much she wished she could see him. She never though he would be coming back! Then she heard the news that she was going back to the place where he left her. Her face glowed as bright as the sun back on her home planet earth. Now, now she had nothing to be happy about. Riddick no longer wanted her. She wiped her now sobbing eyes with her hand. She was shaking so bad she nearly poked herself in the eye. 

" I really can't work like this." She said getting up.

She walked around the ship till she got to her room. She threw her big ass black duffle bag onto her bed and unzipped it. Jack rummaged threw it until she found a small bottle of white pills. She opened the bottle with her shaking hand grabbed about three. Most of her body was shaking by now. No matter what she did she couldn't stop crying. The pills where a mix of anti-depressants, and some other type to calm her down. She downed them with the small bottle of water on her nightstand and sat down. 

" So you pop pills now?" asked Riddick from the doorway.

Jack jumped and turned her head. She stuffed the piles in her bag.

" No, now get out of my room."

He walked over and grabbed the pills and then her wrist.

" What the fuck are these Jack?" 

" My fucking personal property." She said catching her breath. She wasn't shaking so bad anymore.

" Chloride septimal." He said reading the medicines' label.

" They're to help me when I have an episode."

" Oh really, when did you start having one of these _episodes_?" he asked throwing down the bottle.

" Right after you left us three years ago." She jumped upped and ran out crying.

She ran out of the room nearly knocking down Fry. Fry got up and walked into the room where Riddick sat with his head in his hands.

" What the fuck was that about. I mean, what the hell is going on between you two?"

" What are these?" Riddick threw the pills at Fry.

" Chloride septimal. They're Jacks pills."

" I know, she told me, but what are they for, what does she mean episodes?"

" After you left to go back to Corprey, as we all took off, Jack started to freak. She was shaking and crying and couldn't breath. Luckily she only had to stay like that for about three hours before a big ship came and saved us. They took her into the med lab and kept her there for the remainder of the flight. They gave her some meds and asked me what might have brought it on. I told them a loved one had left her and they said it wasn't very common for a girl her age to have such an episode, and were lucky she's still alive. She was in the hospital for two months, that's when she got out and she told me she wanted to go to flight school."

" So I almost killed her?"

"You could say that."

" Well why does she need them now?"

" Yah that's what I want to know. What did you say to her?"

" I just told her the truth."

" Oh shit. What do you mean, _the truth_?"

" Look, I need to talk to her." He got up and walked away. Fry was left staring at the doorway.

Riddick walked threw the ship. It was mostly silent so he figured it wouldn't be hard to find her. Her crying could be heard through out the ship. He took of his goggles and tried to see through the ships dark corners. He didn't know what he was doing. Chasing after Jack and Fry. He was a cold-blooded killer. He didn't need this family shit. The no matter how much he wanted to leave he couldn't get that mental picture of Jack lying some where in the ship balling. 

" Fuck." 

" Its cool I you wanna leave Riddick. You always do."

" Jack?" he looked around. She was standing there in the doorway to exit the ship.

" You know you want to. Just leave all of us. Just think Riddick; you would never have to worry about having a family."

" I'm not going to leave Jack."

" No, go. Leave like my mom and dad did to me. I didn't run away Riddick. I was abandoned. I hopped the Hunta-Grazna and was off. To bad I got on the same ship as you."

" Jack, stop being like this." He growled

" Fuck you." She laughed. " Kiss my white ass. Leave god dam it, leave!" she screamed.

He grabbed her neck and threw her against the wall.

" Listen you incisive little brat! I've put up with your shit for too dam long. Your lucky I didn't let that fucking alien kill you back on that desolate planet!"

" Fine Riddick, kill me then! Kill me; you have the chance now. Are you to scared Riddick? Oh yah, I forgot, Riddick's dead."

He pulled put his shiv and placed at her throat.

" Do it Riddick, kill me, kill me!" she taunted.   

Riddick stared at the young girl, her eyes gleaming in the sunlight that pored though the windows of the ship. She stared at him, never once did she quiver in fear. He pressed his shiv at her throat. Did he have the balls to do it? Could he kill her? The one girl that fallowed and adored him; the one girl that kissed the ground he walked on.

" Kill me Riddick, please. Kill me." She whispered, her eyes tearing.

Riddick sighed and put his shiv away. She took a deep breath and stared at him.

" Next time, I will kill you." He growled. He pushed her against the wall hard before turning away. He walked down the hall towards Fry's room. Never once did her look back at the lightly sobbing girl her left behind. He smiled to himself as he walked.

" I'm back." He said with an evil grin.


	4. Feelings with in

Mark kicked the door open. His team ran into the grungy room, their guns ready.

" He's gone." He said kicking over a lopsided chair.

The room was completely abandoned. It wasn't like anyone would want to stay there to begin with. The hotel was shity anyway, and the room was no different. The pale green walls had mold and water stains streamed everywhere. A trail of ants and a species somewhat like a cockroach walked along the floor. The bed was small and tattered, the sheets where dirty, and the pillow was flat. The cover lay strung out on the floor along with half the sheet, and the TV was broken along with one if the windows.

" Who's room was this again?" asked Keerie, a young merc, from across the room.

Mark looked at his palm computer. " Richard B. Riddick. Infamous killer. He must have skipped Town."

" Why is it that every time we get to this guy he's never fucking here?" cried Larrio, the co-captain.

" I dunno, but he's gone!" he yelled.

" Where the fuck are you getting your fucking info Mark!" He said stepping closer.

" From the fucking chief, you wanna talk this shit over with him!" he scream at his face.

" Hey, hey, calm down." Said Chris, the goody-to-shoes of the bunch, " Mark, he couldn't have gotten very far, no ships come here, _except_…" he said staring off out the window.

" The Hunter Grazna 2. The one we came here on." Said Keerie.

" Nah, I used to be a pilot." Said a young man from the back.

" So?"

" You supposed to leave at like six in the morning. It's already ten, their long gone by now."

" Maybe he hopped the flight at six this morning, you don't know Tomothin!"

" Lets just go back to the docking port and see if the ships left yet." Said Mark moving towards the door, " Now!" he yelled. 

The men jumped and hurried behind him, their feet shuffling against the brown carpet.

Caroline looked at her watch.

" Fuck, we should be in quarter nine by now!" she growled, " Fuck it, I'm taking a shower while where still in a place with gravity." 

She walked out of Jacks room, tossing the pills on her bed. Fry headed for her room and walked in. Her room was much larger than Jacks, which always pissed Jack off. The walls where metal along with the floor. The bed was large and soft. The covers were a material not very popular, but hell they worked. She stripped from her gray jumpsuit and slipped into the bathroom. 

" Shower on." 

The water began to pour from the showerhead, the steam rising from the floor. Fry shivered and got goose bumps. 

" Cold, cold, very cold." She said stepping into the shower. She moved the clear curtain in place and began to savor the warmth of the water.

Riddick stopped in his tracks. His feeling of anger was taken away as soon as he actually though of what he almost did. He felt sorry for the poor girl. Her words had finally struck him. She was abandon. That's why she took his leaving so hard. He turned to look at Jack. She was curled up in a dark corner. Riddick could see her, but as he stepped closer she kept backing up. He knelt down beside her and she flinched.

" I'm not going to hurt you." He said in soft voice.

She took in a short breath and stared into his eyes, they glittered in the dark. His eyes were so beautiful.

" I'm sorry Jack." He said in a defeated voice. 

She started to cry again, softer this time, like she was trying to hide it. Most people wouldn't be able to see her crying, more or less _her_, but Riddick could, and every tear that she cried, it ate him up inside. How badly he wanted to just embrace her, and tell her every thing was going to be OK. That he was sorry, and he would never leave her again, that no one ever would, but that wasn't true. He was a convicted murderer, and he knew, and she knew that he wouldn't be able to stay. He wanted to hug her and let her cry all the pain away, just to hold her like a baby, and let her know that it was OK to cry. He sighed. There was no way her could. It just wasn't him. It wasn't like him to let his feelings come out. The only emotion that he had ever felt was pain, and anger, and hatred. All of those created the tough exterior that made him who he was. He remembered when they were back on the other planet with the dam aliens. When it had her trapped under the massive bone and he was going to leave her and actually let her get killed, but her cries weren't to Caroline, or to Iman, they were to him. She wanted _him _to come and save her. She had worshipped the very ground he walked on, now look at her. She was fleeing from him like a scared puppy. He actually felt bad for bringing the shiv to her throat. Then he though of what she said.

" Kill me Riddick, please. Kill me." She whispered, her eyes tearing.

She was wanted to die. She wanted to end her life. Maybe she was just fronting. Fucking with him. Trying to push him, to test his limits. He growled. All this thinking and reaching deep inside himself to find some reason to feel sorry for her had taken over. Before he even realized what he was doing he was hugging Jack. She cried hard into his chest. Her arms clinging to him like a scared child, and that's what she was really, a scared child. He didn't have to say anything to her. Nor did she have to say anything to him. The feeling was mutual. All the sorry's in the world couldn't express the feeling they were sharing. Riddick held Jack like a baby. He didn't care how unlike himself he was being. She needed him and he needed her.


	5. Love

It seemed like forever before Riddick actually looked down. Jack lay asleep in Riddick's arms. He smiled to himself and picked her up. She never looked up; she just kept clinging to Riddick. He approached her room and walked in. Her laid her down on the bed and began to clear it off He laid her bags and her pills on the ground. She rolled over and fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and walked out to the control panel. Fry was there flipping buttons. 

" Everything all right?" she asked not turning around.

" Yah, I guess."

" Well were about to leave so buckle up."

He sat down and put the seat buckle on. The ship moved and jolted before if finally lifted off the ground. He looked down and grunted. Mark and his people were running towards the ship screaming.

" Fuck!" yelled Fry.

" You don't have to stop you know." Said Riddick noticing her stopping the ship.

" But, their mercs."

" Yah well, they're after me. You stop, I'm dead, and Jack never speaks to you again."

" Good point." She said lifting up.

Mark pulled out his gun.

" Shields on!" said Fry.

" COMPLY." Said the computer. 

Mark shot but the bullet was rejected as they lifted into the air. The ship took off at maximum speed.

Fry let out a sigh of relief. She got up and stretched. She touched her toes and twisted. She turned back to Riddick and jumped. He was standing right in front of her. He walked towards her, but she walked backwards right into the wall. He put his arms above her shoulders, trapping her. She smiled and licked her lips. He growled a low menacing growl, sending chills up her spine. Her lips parted taking in a slow breath. Riddick swooped in a kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him, raking her nails down his muscular back. She pulled away and teases his lips, kissing and licking. He growled and smiled. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Her back propped up against the wall. She licked his neck and kissed him. He nibbled on her ear; making her laugh and shake, her arms got goose bumps. She took off his goggles and stared into his bright eyes. She touched his face softly and for once he smiled, like he was happy.

" I love you." She whispered into his ear. She pulled away and stared at him. He pulled her close and she felt his breath on her neck.

" I love you too Caroline." She kissed him softly and he touched her face and hair, wrapping it around his fingers.

Jack watched from behind a wall. She smiled and closed her eyes. For once she knew, she would never be left again. If only she knew how wrong she was.


	6. New Found Info

This part of the plot was from one of my reviewers, Wryknowlicious, thanks babe!

Mark threw his gun on the ground. He screamed in fury as the ship sped off.

" Why didn't you shoot?" he said hitting Keerie on the back of the head.

" You didn't order us too." He said rubbing his head where he hit him.

" _I didn't fucking order you too. _What kind of lame ass excuse is that!" he rubbed his head and took a deep breath. 

" Ok, I'm calling the chief to tell him what happen. Everybody pack it up, were going back to the hotel." He shook his head and moved away from the docking platform.

Jack watched from the wall, a smile on her face. Then Riddick threw Fry's top to the ground, kissing her breast. Jack knew she didn't want to know where that was going to go, even though she had a pretty good idea. She walked back to her room and fell on her bed. She smiled to herself. For the first time in months she felt like a large weight was taking from her shoulders. Tears of joy fell to her eyes. She cried her self to sleep and dreamt of a house on earth with a white picked fence. Riddick was her father and Fry her mother. 

Mark growled, " I told you already captain. They where already taking off. There wasn't anything I could do."

" Well your not going to come back till you have that monster and that bitch that helped them escape in your hands! Got it?" 

Mark heard a loud click and then a dial tone. 

" Asswhole!" he muttered slamming the phone. 

The phone rang once more.

" What!" screamed Mark.

" Do you want to know where Riddick is going?" asked a deep computer voice. Mark didn't recognize it. Probably a voice over, someone didn't want him to know his real voice.

" Who is this?"

" It doesn't matter who it is. Do you want to know or not?"

" Maybe, what's in for you?"

" All I want is the woman."

" Caroline?" 

" Yes. Do you know how your father died?"

Marks head snapped up.

" How do you know my father?"

" I was on a flight with him. Riddick and Caroline where there too. The ship crashed. Then we found out that there was an evil force on the planet, only coming out in the dark. Your father tried to stop Fry from taking us out in the dark. A long story short, Riddick killed your father."

Mark was silent, still absorbing the words that this complete stranger was saying.

" I'm going to avenge my fathers death." He said darkly. His body was taken over by a feeling of darkness, of hatred he had never felt before. The voice laughed harshly.

" Good luck. So… do we have a deal?"

" Let me think about it-"

" No, this is your only chance! Its now or never Mark."

" Fine, where is he?"

" Give me time to find out. Don't leave the phones side!" The man hung up the phone leaving Mark to sit in the darkness of his room.

A high pitch beeping sounded. Fry's head slowly lifted up off of Riddick's smooth chest. She looked over at the nightstand by her bed. The small remote was beeping. She got up and put on her robe and pressed the big red button. A screen presented itself on the wall. Then Imans face appeared. 

" Iman!" she screamed happily.

" Caroline, how are you?"

" I'm fine!" she said gleefully. Riddick got out of the bed still naked. Iman turned away and Fry's mouth dropped open.

He grunted and walked to the bathroom.

" I can't believe I'm in love with a guy who grunts and expects me to understand him." She said shaking her head.

" In love?" asked Iman with a strange look on his face.

" Yah." She said blushing.

"  So where have you been? I've been trying to reach you at your school."

" I had to take a few mercs here."

" Merc. Caroline, why _is_ Riddick with you?" asked Iman with his eyebrows up.

Fry looked at her feet and took a deep breath.

" You guys _are_ running from the law." He said saddened. 

" They where shooting at us and…"

" Where are you going to go?"

" Back to the school I guess? Then I dunno where."

" Look, go back to the school and I will meet you there. Then we will get things straighten out ok." He said with a loving smile.

" Ok." 

" When do you predict to get there?"

" In about a week, why?"

" Just needed to know when to get on the flight to there." He said.

" Ok, bye."

" Tell Jack I said hello, and see you in a week!" He said before waving goodbye and clicking off.

The phone rang, making Mark jumped. He lifted his head from the desk and wiped the drool from his face. (Charming huh) He picked up the phone.

" Meet me at the docking port in a week. We'll work things out there."


	7. Underground

Jack felt somebody shake her. Her eyes slowly opened. The room was dark, and her vision was a bit blurry. Her eyes slowly focused on the person shaking her. Riddick's bright eyes shown down unto her.

" Jack, wake up. We landed." She stood up slowly and stretched. Fry walked in.

" Hey Fry." Said Jack standing up.

" Hey girl, we landed. Put some new cloths on." She said Pulling Riddick out of the room.

The three of them walked out. 

" C'mon." said Riddick leading them to a dark alley.

" Why are we in here?"

" 'Cause I can't let anybody see us. Tell me where your room is Caroline."

Before Fry could speak she felt a pain in the back of her head and blacked out. Then Riddick and Jack. Jack felt herself being carried. She listened to the voices all around her.

" Lets take them back to Mark. The Holy man wants the woman." 

Jack felt her stomach flip, she soon blacked out again.

Riddick's eyes fluttered open. He stared at his surroundings. His head was pulsating, he reached for the back of his head, but the chains around his wrist denied him.

" What the fuck…" he said looking around. He was on the ground. The chains on his wrist attached to the wall behind him. Jack was on the wall across the room. The entire room was made of stone. It was wet and cold, and Riddick could hear what sounded like water dripping somewhere in the distance. There was a small wooded door at the end of the room.

"Jack. Get up!" he whispered. He noticed her head slightly lift up.

" Riddick…?" she searched the darken room, her eyes trying to get accustom to the dark.

" Over here." Her eyes shifted to the dark shape across the room, " Are you ok?"

" I'm fine. Where are we?"

" I'm not sure. I think where underground though?"

" I'm really cold, and my head hurts." She whimpered.

" It'll be ok. I'll get us out of here." He said, wanting to hold Jack in his arms.

Just then the door burst open. Light flooded in. Then Riddick noticed he no longer had on his goggles. Mark entered the room. He held something in his hand. Riddick growled, his goggles!

" Riddick, Jack." He said nodding his head towards them.

" Where's Caroline?"

" Who. Oh yah, that one real pretty thing."

" Where is she!" he roared.

" She's here, but she's with the holy man right know."

" Holy man?"

" Imin, Imen, Iman, something like that." He scoffed.

Riddick growled.

" What did he do to her?" 

" Oh, you'll see, but right know why don't we get down to more important matters." He said walking over to Jack. She huddled in the corner, " Like what were going to do with the little thing right here." He said touching her face. She pulled away.

" Maybe I'll just keeper for myself. You know, for a rainy day." He ran his hand down her arm. She spit at him and growled.

" Feisty, I like that!"

" I swear, if you touch a single hair on her head I'll-!" screamed Riddick.

" You'll what? Ghost me like you did my father? I don't think so!" he yelled. Then they all turned as footsteps where heard down the hall. Fry appeared standing straight, moving like a robot, fallowed my Iman and a few other mercs.

" Caroline, Caroline, are you ok?"

" Who are you? How do you know my name?" she asked moving towards Iman.

" This is the man that tried to kill you." Said Iman.

" Him, this is Richard B. Riddick?" shed asked, her eyes narrowing.

" No, Caroline, it me! What have you done to her?" he roared.

" We haven't done anything."

" You've brain washed her!" screamed Jack, tears flowing from her eyes.

" Who is _she_?" asked Fry.

" Caroline. Fry, it's me Jack. You know, from flight school. T-2, the planet?" She noticed the blank stare on her face, " Caroline, its me!" she cried.

" I don't know her, who is she?"

" This is the girl that tried to helped _him_." Answered Mark pointing to Riddick.

" I am only loyal to my master, Iman. What did _I_ do to these gutter rats!" she spat.

" It's is too much of a story to tell, but seeing on how your so loyal, maybe we should have a test?" said Mark, handing Caroline a knife.

" Kill…" he said searching the room. He pointed his finger at Riddick. " Kill… her." He said spinning around and pointing to Jack.

" Gladly!"  Said Fry walking toward Jack.


	8. The Escape

" Wait…" said Fry turning around to the rest of the group, " We should let the girl die in peace. Everyone, out!"

" I don't think that is a very good idea ma'am. He's a killer and-." He said pointing to Riddick.

" Just go, it'll only take a second. Please, master, please." She said turning to Iman.

" As you wish my dear." He said pulling the guys out of the room. Mark dropped the goggles as he got pushed out the door. They shut the door, making the room very dark. Fry ran over to Jack.

" Jack, are you ok hun?" she said taking off her shackles. She jumped into her arms, tears flowing from her eyes.

" I was so scared, I though you where going to really kill me!" 

" No, no, they think that I'm really brain washed. I knew it was the only way to save you guys."

" You think maybe you can come over and save me now?" came the low growl from across the room.

" Sorry Riddick?" she said walking over. Jack fallowed. They took of his shackles. He stood up and hugged Fry. He kissed her softly.

" I though I had lost you."

" Never." She said hugging him.

" Sorry to break this up and all, but um… what are we going to do with Iman and Mark?"

" I have an idea. Jack go and sit back down and hang your head. Riddick, hide in the corner." After a small moment of hesitation they moved. Fry Looked around and them opened the door.

" Master, come in please, I want to show you something." 

Iman looked at Mark. Mark shrugged his shoulders.

" Coming."

Iman walked in. Riddick grabbed him by the throat and tossed him against the stonewall. Fry handed him the knife. 

" Where's your god now Holy Man?" he asked.

" Fry?" he choked out.

" Kiss my ass!" she growled. Riddick smiled before he plunged the knife deep into Iman's body. He choked before slowly coming to a death. 

" Did not who was fucking with 'em."

" Now that he's out of out way, how do we get past the dick out side?" asked Jack getting up from her hiding spot.

" I haven't though that far ahead." Said Fry.

" Wait, I have an Idea." Said Jack.

" Fine, lay it on us." Said Riddick.

Mark looked at the door. The other mercs where against the wall, talking about the slut they laid the night before.

" What the hell is going on in there?" he said. He reached for the door, but before he could reach the knob, it turned. Fry walked out, blood on her hands. 

" Well, that's done. My master told me to tell you to leave!"

" What? Why?"

" I can't ell you, where just going to have some fun." She said through gritted teeth.

" Well fine, let me get Riddick-," he said advancing towards the door.

" NO! I mean, no, I think he gets jealous when he sees us together. We want to touchier him first, before you kill him."

He gave her a suspicious look. 

" I dunno-,"

" C'mon. Please. My master is going to pay, please!" she cried. This was her last chance to get them out of this prison.

" Alright, fine! Only for twenty minutes though." He said walking in the opposite direction as they came. Fry let out a sigh of relief. She turned around to see Riddick staring at her.

" My goggles." He said picking them off the ground.

" Lets get out of here!" said Jack pushing through them. They walked down the hall. Riddick was right, they where underground. The light came from the torches on the wall. 

" I can see the light at the end of the tunnel."

" Please don't say." Said Jack. They were almost at the end of the tunnel.

" There they are, stop them!" screamed Marks voice.

 Jack turned around. Mark and ten other mercs where standing about twenty feet behind them.

"Run!" screamed Jack. They bolted out the alley. They where still on the docking port. It was the near the place where they had been knocked out only hours before. They heard Marks voice coming from behind them. Riddick pushed them into the crowd. They scrambled through the traffic jam of people to get to their Ship. _Fuck you_ and _watch where you're going,_ were threw towards them as they pushed past people.

" There it is!" screamed Fry, racing towards the ship. 

" Stop them!" yelled Mark. People screamed as shots where fired. One nearly hit Jack. She yelped as they ran inside the ship. Jack sat in one of the seat and strapped in. Riddick closed the door and ran to the co-pilots seat. Fry flipped on the main monitor. A screen appeared. A big flashing red sign appeared reading, Danger, low energy level.

" Shit! Powers down to thirty percent!" she screamed flipping on buttons. Mark bounded towards them, firing shots. Riddick could hear the bullets scraping the metal of the ship.

" What!" yelled Jack looking over to Fry. She knew this couldn't be good. She got up and ran over, running a body check. The ship rumbled. The same flashing sign appeared on her screen.

" Dam it!" cried Jack.

" We don't have enough power to lift off…" Fry whispered. 


	9. The next ship

"Fuck!" screamed Jack. They peered out the window. Mark and the other mercs had their guns drawn.

" Their gonna shoot at the window! We're dead!" screamed Fry.

" Shields on!" screamed Jack, " It's not going to hold very long!"

" Shit, what the hell are we going to do!" yelled Fry.

" C'mon." growled Riddick. 

He grabbed Fry's hand; she then grabbed Jacks. Riddick pulled them through the ship. They heard shots fired, making the ship rock. Jack stumbled and tripped bringing down Fry. Riddick pulled them up as they hurried through the ship. 

" Warning, low energy level. Shields down to ten percent, power down to twenty percent. Danger zone." Said the computer.

" Shit. Once the shields are down they can get in!" cried Jack.

" Where the hell are you taking us!" screamed Fry, trying to talk over the loud voice of the computer.

" Here!" he said pulling them out the back door of the ship. The cool are whipped her skin. She looked around. People where watching Mark abd the others shoot at the ship. Their was no escape, they couldn't sneak around because Mark would see them. She hoped Riddick had thought this far ahead,

" Now where!"  Whispered Fry.

" Get onto that ship!" he said pushing them towards a ship parked next to theirs. It read Calypso-Rena. 

" No!" replied Jack. She tried to push her way around Riddick forceful hand.

" Powers down! Get on the ship!" screamed Mark. Fry's head turned to the echoed scream. She peered around the back of the ship. Mark and the other mercs were trying to break into the locked door of the Hunta-Grazna.

" They're in!" cried Fry. She turned to Riddick.

Riddick pushed Fry over to the door to the new ship. Jack was trying to struggle out of his grip.

" Jack, if you don't get on they will eventually find us and we will be killed! Is that what you want to happen!" he said through gritted teeth

Jack looked at Riddick then to Fry, then back to Riddick.

" Fine." She said. They all ran to the ship.

" How are we going to open the door, it's locked!" said Fry, trying to open it. Jack looked behind her. She felt like she was going to puke. How many laws could she break in one day? Riddick pulled out his shiv and pried it open. They got onto the ship. It was totally different from the Hunter-Grazna 2. Jack slammed the door and locked it. She ran to one of the seats and buckled in. Riddick ran over to the main screen. He typed in something.

" Everyone sit down and buckle up!" he yelled. He was running a system check to make sure there was nobody else on the ship, and to make sure they had enough power.

" System check to commence in three…two…one." The ship made a loud rattling noise. They all felt an immense amount of pressure on them. Jack felt like some one was ripping the skin off of her. Then suddenly it stopped, and the ship slowly stopped rattling.

" System check finished."  Rang out the computer, " No other life forms on board, power is down to eighty percent."

" We are good to go!" said Fry. The ship groaned at started to lift off. Jack felt her stomach flip. She hoped they would come out of this trip alive!


	10. Jumping Ship

This is a bit of a confusing chapter  'cause it's just so all over the place. I tried to give it more of an adrenaline fueled, type feeling, hope you enjoy. 

" Fuck, where the hell are they!" yelled Mark, kicking over Jacks bag.

" Gone…again." Said Keerie rolling his eyes. He sat down on the bed as the other mercs shook their heads.

" Wait…ya'll here that?" said Mark. The mercs ears perked up like a deer in hunting season.

Kenny took a bite out of his food. He watched people walk by, still freaked out over the past five minutes. 

" Dam mercs." He growled, " Why can't they just leave them people alone, I think the world would be better with out them!" he said to himself. He looked over and screamed. His ship lifted off the ground and hovered in the air.

" Fuck, my ship! Someone stop them! They're stealing my ship! Dam mercs, where are ya'?" he screamed. 

Mark pushed open the back door and saw someone screaming, pointing to the ship next to theirs.

" Fuck, they're on that ship!" he screamed running to the front.

" C'mon, we can still catch them, we have to get to _our _ship!" cried Tomothin running down the port behind Mark, the other mercs following. 

" Shit, hurry up Fry!" screamed Jack. She saw the mercs running down the port.

Fry flipped two switches. The ship jolted and pulled into the air. It sped down the port. They got to the end of the dome. Two large towers hovered above them.

" Requesting permission to leave Port." She screamed into the microphone.

" Permission granted." Came a man voice. A large hole in the clear dome opened. They pulled out.

" Fuck, we have to go into hyper drive. We're gonna have to sector jump." Growled Riddick. 

" Sit yer asses down! We can still catch them." Cried Mark, starting their ship. He lifted it up into the air and rushed past other ships waiting to exit. He nearly crashed into one.

" Hey!? What the hell-." Screamed a mans voice and they exited through the hole. 

" Buckle up. This is going to be intense!" cried Fry, tightening her seat belt. Jack took a deep breath and did the same. 

" They're gonna sector jump. I'm gonna get onto the same frequency as them. Then we can follow them to the same sector." Said Keerie, typing something into the main computer.

" Ready, here it comes!" cried Fry, squinting her eyes. She felt like she was being rip in two.  It was the same feeling she had when the Hunta-Grazna had crashed. Jack squealed as the pain in her head intensified. Riddick gripped his seat as the pressure ripped threw him like a shiv.

Mark dug his nails into his seat. The pressure was harsh, making it hard for his crew to breath.

" Hold…on!" he yelled. The pressure pushed him back into his chair. Kerrie shut his eyes and hoped that it would over as soon as possible.

" God dam! I hate doing that!" screamed Jack getting out of her seat. She got light heading and sat back down.

" Well it's over, and I think we lost them." Said Fry, taking a deep breath.

 Riddick pulled of his goggles and massaged his temples; he even had to admit, that sucked ass.

" We made it, and look, there's their ship." Said Keerie pointing to the ship a mile ahead of them.

" I wonder if they know we tracked them?"

" Well, where jumping ship, so they're gonna find out soon enough." Said Mark, clicking a few blinking buttons.

" Jumping ship?" ask Tomothin. 

" Yes, jumping ship. We are going to be space pirates and jump onto their ship. Then we can finally kill them motha fuckers!" answered Mark zipping up his jump suit. He put his gun onto his belt.

The crew exchanged wary glances.

" Wait, I'm picking up something." Said Jack looking at the monitor.

" What is it?" asked Riddick walking over to her. 

" A ship, it's gaining fast!" she cried.

" Huh?" asked fry running over to them.

" Look, they're pulling up right next to us. Shit, they're jumping ship!" she cried.

" Oh fuck!" screamed Riddick. 

The ship jolted, tossing them into the left wall.

" Security breach, hull five. Warning, Security breach, hull five." Rambled the computer.

" Fuck, I think its Mark." Said Fry running over to the flashing computer.

" Ready, now!" yelled Mark running through the hall. It extended from their ship the back door of Riddicks ship. It suctioned to the wall. They kicked open the door and ran into the metal corridor of Riddick _new _ship.

" No, they're on or ship!" cried Jack.

Mark signaled with his hands for his crew to follow. They ran through the ship, checking every room as they ran.

" Jack, you and Fry head for hull two, cut as many of them off as you can they're. You were trained for hand to hand combat right?"

" Yah, we both were."

" Ok, here." He grabbed his back pocket, " Fuck! They took my shivs when we where underground. I don't have any weapons."

" Well, if this ship is any thing like the Hunta-Grazna, then there should be a group of weapons in one of the rooms in hull two. We can check." She said running to the door. Riddick grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

" Be careful." He said kissing her softly.

" Don't worry." She said running back to the door.

" You too Jack." He said as Jack ran behind her.

" I'll be fine." She said disappearing behind a corner.

Riddick took a deep breath and pulled out the shiv from his shoe.

" This ones mine." He said holding the shiv. It was the same one that he killed Johns with, and would be the same one that he would kill Mark with…he hoped.


	11. The End?

Last Chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

" I want you three to go to hull two," said Mark signaling to three of his mercs, " I want you four in hull three, and you other two got hull four, I'm taking the main part, more than likely that's where Riddick is. Got it!"

They nodded their heads and separated. 

Fry was running on pure adrenalin.  Her heart was beating in her throat as she bolted down the hall, Jacks footsteps not far behind. Jacks' breathing was short and raspy as she followed Fry through the twisting corridors.

" Do you know where you're going?" Jack screamed at Fry.

" Just keep running." She yelled back.

Jack rolled her eyes and picked up her pace as she ran down the many halls. She didn't think the ship was _this _big?

Riddick ran his fingers down the smooth edge of his shiv; the steel glistening off the brightly shinning lights of the ship. He could hear footsteps some where in the distance. His head perked up and he turned to the door, the light footsteps were getting closer.

Jack picked up the pistol and aimed at the door.

" Not bad Fry, got anything else?" she asked putting it in the holster around her waist. She maneuvered her shiv to the other pocket.

" This good enough?" she asked handing Jack a large gun. Jack looked at it with wide eyes. It was identical to the ones that the mercs had. 

" You know how to use one of those things?" asked Fry, eyeing Jack as she fiddled with the giant gun.

" Not a dam clue." She said handing it back to Fry. Fry threw back into the bin. " I think I'm gonna stick with the hand held ones." She said grabbing a second pistol from the bin of guns. 

Fry nodded and grabbed her second gun. She pushed the bin back into the wall and pressed a few buttons on the small control panel.

" Weapons secure." Said the computer.

" Lets go." Fry said walking towards the door.

Jack stopped and listened. She pulled Fry back from the open door.

" What is it?" whispered Fry. Fry strained to hear, but it was useless. Jack had exceptional hearing, she could hear a pin drop from a mile away.

" Lights off." Said Jack. The lights flickered in the room then the lights shut off, " There's three of them." She whispered to Fry.

Tomothin walked down the dark hallway. The only light shining was from the three guns the mercs carried. The lights flashed down the hall. 

" I could have swore I heard something." Growled Keerie.

" C'mon, those two bitches have to be here some where."

Mark softly put down his foot as he walked to door to the main entrance. He could see light coming from the cracks in the door. He pulled out his gun and approached the door.

Riddick pressed a few buttons and the lights went off. He peeled off his goggles and smiled. The dark caressed him with her evil hands.

Mark drew away as the lights went off. He turned on the light at the end of his gun. He pressed the red button on the door. It whooshed open as he walked in.

Jack watched as lights shown down the hall. She knew they were from the guns of the mercs. She turned to Fry.  She could barley make out more than an out line, but she could see Fry's head nod. She put of her hand. 

" On three." She whispered quietly.

Jack nodded and watched Fry's fingers drop.

" One." She screamed. She jumped out from behind the door opening fire. Fry followed. Shot rang out as the other two groups headed towards the hull. Kerrie feel to the ground along with Tomothin and Chris. All three where down before they even knew what hit them.

" C'mon!" Jack screamed. She had never killed some one before, but she liked it. Adrenalin pumped into her veins. She bolted down the hall, this time with Fry _behind_ her. The smell of blood rose into the air. It brought back memories of T-2.

The dark enveloped Mark as he entered the room. The lights from the control panel cast an erring glow on the room. He looked around. Riddick growled and lunged at him from the corner. He turned around in time to nail Riddick with the end of his gun. Riddick jumped up and got in his fighting position. 

" Anybody can kill anybody with a gun. Be a man." He growled at him, a smirk across his face.

Mark eyed him and pulled out his shiv. Then dropped his gun. The circled each other. Riddick tossed his knife from hand to hand. Mark jumped for Riddick. He moved out of the way and sliced him own the arm. Mark cried in pain and Riddick dove in for the kill. Mark kicked him off into the wall. Mark grabbed Riddicks arm and kicked him in the chest. Riddick pushed him off and grabbed Marks already wounded arm. He could feel the warm blood spill over onto his fingers. Mark shrank down onto his knees as the pain in his arm increased. Riddick raked his shiv down marks back. He yelped and tried to get back up.

" You should have stuck with your gun." He growled into his ear. He plunged the knife deep into Marks back. He screamed and crumpled up into a ball on the floor. He pulled on his goggles.

" Lights to fifty percent." He growled. The lights flickered on. He looked up as Fry and Jack ran through the door. Jack had blood on her hands and most of her upper body. Fry wasn't as bad. 

" You guys alright?" he said walking. Jack looked up and glared at him.

" You, we went to the park, had a picnic you know, the usual." She growled sitting down in one of the chairs, not even paying attention to the dead body on the ground. Fry walked over to the window and looked out. 

" Are they all gone?" he asked walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared out the window with her.

" Well, lets just say this isn't all out blood. Are you ok?"

" Yea, I'm fine. You alright?"

" Yea, I'll survive."

" Now what?" he asked tightening his grip on her waist.

" I dunno Riddick. I dunno." She said her eyes beginning to water. He rested his chin on her shoulder and stared out the window. 

                                                                The End?


End file.
